


Fight Fire With Fire

by Synnerxx



Category: Metallica
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Modern Era, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars is bragging about his perks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Fire With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i just love that lars wears james's robe, okay.

Lars yelps as James grabs his arm and tugs him away from the recording booth. “What the fuck, James?”

“Come on. In my office.” James growls, pushing Lars down the hall and into his office, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

“We’re trying to get some work done here, if you haven’t noticed.” Lars crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at James. 

“You’re wearing my robe.” James says, tilting his head at Lars.

Lars glances down at the fuschia robe, tugging at it. “So what?”

“It’s usually not a problem, but it becomes a problem when you go around telling people that you’re not wearing anything underneath it.” James leans back against the closed door, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

Lars smirks at him. “It’s not a problem for me.” 

“I’m about to make it one. Undo the robe.” James demands, shifting slightly against the door.

Lars’s hands drop to the sash of the robe. He bites his bottom lip. “James, we don’t really have time for this.”

James pushes himself off of the door, walking closer to Lars. Lars doesn’t back down from him, tipping his head back to look James in the eye. “I said undo it. I don’t want to repeat myself again, Lars.”

Lars stares up at him, defiant for a moment, before slowly unknotting the sash at his waist. He lets the robe fall open, revealing that he is definitely not wearing anything underneath it. James smirks, dragging his gaze up and down Lars’s body. Lars shivers, resisting the urge to tug the robe closed again. 

James presses himself against Lars, sliding his hands in between the sides of the robe, cupping Lars’s ass and squeezing it, making Lars yelp. He kisses Lars roughly, swallowing his moan, hands kneading Lars’s ass, spreading him open, teasing his hole. Lars squirms in James’s arms, panting as James breaks the kiss and leans away from him for a moment, reaching for something on the desk.

When his fingers tease at Lars again, they’re slick with lube and Lars groans as two push into him. 

“You shouldn’t be such a brat.” James murmurs, stretching Lars out. He walks carefully backwards, hands never leaving Lars, and drops down on the couch. He pulls his fingers out of Lars’s ass and smirks up at him. “Unzip me.”

Lars whines, but does as he’s told, reaching out and undoing James’s jeans. James helpfully lifts his hips and lets Lars tug them down to his thighs. He leans forward and grabs Lars’s hips, dragging him up onto his lap. Lars balances on his knees, hands on James’s shoulders, yelping when James pushes the tip of his cock inside of him. 

James thrusts up into Lars in one swift movement and Lars groans, tossing his head back as he shifts, trying to get used to James being inside of him. Prep had been minimal, but he supposes that’s what he gets for teasing James. James’s hands settle on his ass, gripping and squeezing as Lars begins to work himself up and down on James’s cock. 

He isn’t expecting the slap that James lands against his ass and he cries out, hips jerking as he gasps. He stares at James, who just smirks up at him. He glares and thrusts down on James, who moans, but still lands another blow on Lars’s ass.

Lars fucks himself harder and harder on James’s cock, moaning loudly, as James alternates between squeezing his ass and digging his nails into the skin to spanking him harshly. James’s other hand wraps around Lars’s cock and strokes him slowly, teasing him. It’s not enough to get Lars off and James knows that as he brushes a thumb over the head of Lars’s cock. Clever fingers tease along Lars’s foreskin and Lars shivers in response.

James grins up at him, all teeth and wicked blue eyes and Lars can’t help the whimper that escapes him when James’s hand leaves his cock to pinch at his nipple, tugging lightly at his nipple ring. James spanks him again and Lars yelps, hips dropping down on James’s cock as James grunts with the effort.

Several spanks later and Lars is shaking and rocking on James’s dick as James fucks him harder and faster than before, orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, sparks shooting up his spine as he buries himself in Lars and comes, holding Lars in place. 

He sinks back against the couch, one hand absently stroking Lars’s hard cock, but it’s not enough to get him off. “James, please!”

“Is there something you wanted, brat?” James asks, leaning up to nip at the skin of Lars’s neck.

“Let me come!” Lars groans, tightening his grip on James’s shoulders. 

“I don’t think you deserve that right now.” James muses, slowing his hand on Lars’s cock. 

“James, I swear to fuck, if you don’t let me come right now-” 

“What? What are you going to do?” James cuts him off, pulling back from his neck to face him.

Lars just groans as James’s hand falls away from him and James nudges him off his lap. Lars snags several tissues from the box on James’s desk and cleans himself up as best he can. 

James tucks himself back into his boxers and fixes his jeans. “So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to keep my robe on and nothing underneath since you like that so much. You’re also not going to off to the bathroom or anywhere else and get yourself off. If you do, I’ll know and, when we get home, you won’t like the consequences. Understand?”

Lars bites his lip, but he nods. “Yes.”

“Good. Maybe this will teach you not to brag.” James chuckles, bending to kiss Lars’s flushed cheek before heading out of his office.

Lars groans, cock still aching between his legs. He fixes the robe around him again, tying it tightly around his waist. Since it’s James’s robe, it’s baggy enough that no one can tell that he’s hard beneath it.

His fingers stroke over the embroidered Papa Het for a moment before straightening up and heading back towards the recording studio. 

Fucking James and his fucking games.


End file.
